Mr and Mrs Echizen
by black.angel0202
Summary: one shots revolving around our favourite couple sakuno and ryoma and contains story on how exactly they are enjpying their married life weekly updates -read abd review!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr and Mrs Echizen**

**Summary- series of one shots revolving around Ryoma and Sakuno's married life.**

**Disclaimer- I do own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1- two months anniversary**

* * *

><p>It's been two months since I married Sakuno. Two months since she was an Echizen, but it was obvious she would become one sooner or later. I mean, I have been dating her for eight years. Our unromantic story started when we were sixteen years old. Since then we have been strong and passed all the hurdles with ease. Nobody knew how we did it because once we started dating, I was hardly around for her in Japan. We were more focused on our careers. I became a world-wide phenomenon ... okay... Not to boast about myself but yeah... I have fans... After all I am in world's top ten tennis players. Sakuno on the other hand has a major in law. Yeah, who would have guessed shy little Ryuzaki had the guts to become a lawyer. But she did become one in the end. She worked hard to get a scholarship in USA and she got a part time job to pay for her other expenses. She became so independent that sometimes I thought she didn't need me around to help her out, which was kind of irritating. Because of Sakuno and her continuous lectures on importance of education, I decided to attend university and I have a major in business administration and financial management. So, by any chance in future tennis won't be able to support me, I can somehow stand on my own two feet (which will never happen... I know!) . We moved in together when we were eighteen years old, when Sakuno had come to USA. Coach Ryuzaki was a pain in the ass about us living together but because of my cocky attitude and my will power I convinced her somehow. Now look at us, twenty-six and married. And it's been two months since we got married.<p>

"Sakuno... I am home!" I shouted as I entered my house. Okay... sorry our 'House'. Sakuno insisted on paying for half of the price, she didn't like me taking her for granted. I didn't know what the big deal in me buying the house was. I mean I am earning all this for her in the end... Right? Woman I tell you... I still have a hard time understanding them.

"Hm..." I heard her reply. That irritated me. Usually she would come running and hug me when I am back from my tours and remove the cap from my head and mess up my hair a little bit and with her delicate finger she would sweep the small strands from my forehead. I love it when she does that and I always end up kissing her and she would just let me dominate her. She always does. That also I like about her, she lets me get away easily with what I want. And after a kiss, I would just somehow take her to my bedroom and get busy.

But today... no answer... nothing! I mean, I am her husband for god sake. How can she ignore me? "Sakuno!" I shout again, not showing the desperation in my voice. Yes... I can only be desperate or bow down to two people in my life- my mother and my wife. Nobody else in this world can see me this vulnerable... No one. I am known for my cocky attitude and I like it that way. Sakuno answered me again with that stupid 'hm'. Maybe she is sick or maybe she is angry. But I didn't do anything this time or maybe I did. Was I supposed to buy her a gift for our two month anniversary or something? But Sakuno isn't like that, she doesn't get angry for such petty reasons. She is used to me, she knows how romantically challenged I am even after so many years. She knows I forget all this stuff and Sakuno is not a big fan of surprises.

What might it be? I went into Sakuno's personal room, where she works from home and found her busy with some pile of work.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She gave me five second glance and went back to doing her work.

"Work" she replied me in one word.

I glared at her with all my power. How can she do this to me? She can't reply to me like this! I went inside the room and sat in the bean bag.

"So I won" I said as I kept looking at her. She 'hmm'-Ed me again. I frowned, I wanted her to her know that I am feeling unconformable. But she didn't bother.

"What's the case this time?" I asked her. She looked at me and she sighed

"Some stupid business merger fraud case, I am working on it since yesterday night" and she went back to writing some stupid notes.

I got up and went to her and rubbed her shoulders up and down from behind, but she didn't even flinch or relax under my touch (which she usually does). How come her case is more important to her than her husband who is back after two weeks?

She stopped doing her work and turned to me and said "you should freshen up! I am going to be working on it till tomorrow morning, I have a hearing tomorrow afternoon... I need prepare the case very well for my client... so... can u like ..."

"Yeah I get it... I will leave you alone" I said before she could complete. She gave me a quick smile and got back to work. Oh... she hurt my ego big time and she is going to pay for it.

"Hey Sakuno... I think I am going to go out with Fuji sempai... won't be coming home for dinner..." I said as I came to her room and left as soon as I finished my sentence. I heard her shout my name but I was already in the garage by then. I smirked, it serves her right for making her case more important than her own husband. I took out one of the three cars I owned. I wish I had more but Sakuno doesn't like it if I waste my money on cars. She says for two people having one car enough. I love buying cars, makes me feel alive and thrilled. Oh... I think I could use one more car. I called Fuji sempai and told him to meet at the Porsche show room.

"Wont Sakuno get angry?" Fuji said with that smile on the face.

"That's the plan!" I replied him back. I turned to the salesman and asked him "so this is the most expensive car in the showroom?" the salesman looked at me with the weird smile and he was sweating like hell out of nervousness.

"Yes sir... don't you want to know its specifications?" he asked me again... I think it's the hundredth time he asked me this.

"No" I simply replied. "I want it red colour" I said and I gave him my credit card.

The salesman sweat dropped again but he took it from me and went to his manager to finalize everything.

Fuji sempai laughed. "All this because she avoided you?" he said with a smile.

I ignored him and said "let's go... We are getting late, I am hungry" and Fuji Sempai started laughing more when we exited the show room.

I reached home by twelve. Sakuno hates it when I return home so late. She is usually wide awake when I return home late. She would shout at me but then hug me and ask me to sleep with her. As I opened the door, my heart sank when no one was there to greet me.

People are right. Marriage changes the couples, but I was expecting it to happen when we would be in our thirties or something but not just when we are twenty six! I grunted. This is too much for me to handle. I am going to give that girl my piece of mind. I marched into her office but found it empty and her desk was neat, maybe she had completed her work. I went to our bedroom, and saw it was empty too. Then I went to our kitchen, empty again. The second bedroom, empty. The main washroom empty. The other washroom empty. I shouted for her but no reply. All there was left was the guest room. I went inside with all my anger and switched on the lights.

"Supriseee" Sakuno shouted.

I blinked at her multiple times.

"Don't give me that face... Happy two month anniversary and celebration for winning your match" she said giving me that oh-I-am-innocent-and-I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-face.

I gave her a frown and I turned to leave and that's when she shouted "oh come on Ryoma... You really thought I would avoid you, I was just pretending so that it would be a surprise"

My eyes twitched when she said. What was the surprise in that anyways? I just 'hm 'Ed and was about to leave when she caught my hand and dragged me inside the room and closed the door and locked it. She hugged me from behind and I was still stiff like a statue. This woman should know how I felt this afternoon when she did this to me.

"I am sorry" she said as she whispered in my ear with a husky voice.

Okay! That turned me on a little bit.

She stood in front of me and she whispered "close your eyes Ryoma" and I didn't.

She frowned and told me again. I sighed and closed it. After five minutes I opened and my eyes on Sakuno.

"Do you like what you see?" she said with a faint blush and shyness in her voice.

I gulped when I looked at her. Sakuno was wearing this sexy lacy bra and matching bikini underwear. Somehow, even after so many years Sakuno had this power over me, she will always be the girl who can turn me on anytime anywhere. She was perfect. She was mine.

"Don't just...st-stand there... say something! Honestly Ryoma. If you are still mad I am not going to"

She was blabbering but I stopped her as I pulled her beautiful auburn hair, bringing her closer to me and my hands automatically found their way around her waist. Sakuno stopped talking and I started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and her hands were around my neck bringing me closer.

"Next time don't do stupid surprises like this...!" I said looking at her with a smirk plastered in my face.

Sakuno eyes shot open and she had this frown on her face and I knew she was going to reply something but I kissed her hard to shut her up and pushed her down into the bed. And what happens next is not something I should be descriptive about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryoma... Why do we have a red car parked outside the house...? "Sakuno asked the next day

. Oh shoot... I totally forgot about it.

"When did you buy this car?" she asked me again.

Oh she was angry!

"I have practise... I need to leave" I told her as I left the house.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I gulped as I heard it.

And I rushed to my new Porsche and sat down immediately locking myself inside. Ah... leather seats were just the best. When I saw Sakuno coming outside, I quickly started the engine and drove as fast as possible.

No sex for two days I guess or maybe a week. But she won't hold me back for more than that. After all I am too good at it. *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one<strong>

**Authors note- please do review of you liked it. Chapter re- edited! Hope it's better now!**

**Until next time**

**have a nice day! :)**

**0202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters**

**Authors note****- I hope you like this one and I have edited the previous chapter. Gosh! So many grammatical errors I felt so ashamed after reading it T_T**

**So, please read this and the previous chapter and tell me if you guys liked it or not!**

**The one shots won't necessarily be in order. I might shuffle them up like some shots maybe of the Echizens having some kids and some shots maybe when they just got married or in honeymoon mode (*smirks*) **

**So anyways enjoy!**

**And have a nice day**

**0202 **

"How long will you gone again?" Sakuno asked me with a cute pout on her face.

We were lying on the bed naked and she had this beautiful smile on her face early in the morning. She brushed my hair with her delicate finger while I was holding her hands and brushing it with my thumb. I loved waking up to her every morning. It made my day so much better.

"I don't know, maybe forever…" I said with a smirk and she hit me lightly in my shoulders

"I will miss you…" she said as she came closer to me and gave me a small peck.

"I will be back within a month…or maybe before that… or maybe I shouldn't even leave you…" I said looking at her cupping her cheeks with my hands.

"No… it's the grand slams and Ryoma Echizen fan club will be disappointed if he leaves the competition…" she said with a smile brushing my hair again.

"Who care about them…I am worried about…"

"It's okay Ryoma… it's just a month and the little Echizen won't be out till another six months…" she said with a smile and she cupped her slightly swollen belly.

I frowned at her. Sakuno was pregnant with my child and it's been three month since we found out. It was unexpected and we never planned it but I was so happy when she told me. She had been glowing and loving ever since. People told me she might experience mood swings and may behave differently or have weird food fetishes but she was still the same old Ryuzaki but now an Echizen and she looked more beautiful day by day.

"I don't want to leave you alone…" I said with the frown still in my face.

She looked at me and she smiled but didn't say anything. She just kept brushing my hair.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she asked me.

"A girl" I said

She giggled and my face became more relaxed when she did that.

"I think it will be a boy… just like you…."

"Or a girl… just like you…." I replied back.

"Oh… Ryoma… you are going to be such an over protective father…." She said with a giggle

"If it's a girl, she won't be allowed to date until she is twenty five or something… if it's a boy I hope the brat doesn't turn out to be like my father or my brother…"

Sakuno laughed and then she gave me a quick kiss.

"That's so unfair… we dated when we were sixteen years old and who said you aren't like your brother or father?" she said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows at her… did she just say that?

She giggle and she got up covering herself with the sheets.

"Come on... Let's get you some breakfast and get you ready to leave… you have a flight to catch…" she said as got up from the bed.

I groaned in frustration, I just wanted lye on the bed with her. I got up outside the bed wearing my shots.

Sakuno as she always does, wore my shirt.

She was standing in front of a mirror and looking at her belly.

I hugged her from behind and cupped her stomach softly. I gave her a peck in the lips and I said,

"Thank you Ryuzaki" and she just smiled.


End file.
